1. Field of Invention
This invention is a three-dimensional puzzle requiring assembly of transparent colored pieces.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are many three-dimensional puzzles requiring assembly of pieces. Some puzzles are opaque, and some are transparent. The interior structure, so important to the solution of a three-dimensional puzzle, is not apparent in an opaque puzzle. In most transparent puzzles, the interior structure, although visible, is incidental to the assembled puzzle. There are puzzles consisting of pieces, which are extrusions of two-dimensional forms, or layers of such extrusions, such as "double decker" pieces. These pieces consist of two extruded two-dimensional pieces layered one on another and bound to create a single piece. These types of pieces are incidental to the form of the assembled puzzle.